


多妹-及时行乐

by nipeu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipeu/pseuds/nipeu
Summary: 多妹，just床伴





	1. Chapter 1

田野正在收拾自己的外设，刚打完比赛，手还有点抖，指尖摸到缠在一起的线就有点烦躁。  
“啧”声音不大不小，恰好被有心人听到。  
路过的人伸出手，灵活地拨开方才他弄了半天的线。两人的手不可避免地触碰，很快又分开。  
台下的粉丝仍兴奋着，热情的声浪和欢呼一波接一波。  
冷淡的中单捏了捏辅助冰凉的指尖，嘴角微微提起。  
在铺天盖地的喧嚣里，大概只有0.5秒吧，可田野还是听清了李汭燦的话。  
“放松点。”

晚上，饱餐一顿的众人都横七竖八地睡着了，刚洗过澡的田野才上床。李汭燦用手机看着视频，这会也没抬眼，就往里挪了挪，好让田野躺下。后者没话说，只是上来就把自己的脚蹬到李汭燦大腿上。  
“又不穿裤子？”  
李汭燦被冻得一惊，转眼见田野只穿着单薄的短袖，抱怨道。  
基地里不算冷，不过田野因为体质问题，这会他膝盖以下都冰凉凉的，还带着一点湿气，几乎整个人贴在李汭燦身上，扒着他的胳膊看李汭燦手机。  
韩国人正在看一部韩国电影，色调暗沉，正演到图穷匕见的时刻，田野不由得屏住呼吸。  
李汭燦却走神了。田野的半边身体又软又滑，脚趾还不安分地戳着他敏感的腿肉，李汭燦闻着若有若无的清新香味，逐渐心猿意马。  
他想，这人还没回答他呢。  
“你怎么不穿裤子的？”他又问一遍。  
“穿了还要脱，麻烦。”田野看得津津有味，突然眼前暗了一片。李汭燦把手机往旁边一扔，整个人俯身过来。  
“那搞快点行了吧。”  
田野的t恤一把被掀开，锁骨被滚烫的舌尖扫过，他却暗暗翻了个白眼，懒得吐槽。  
好像刚才硬了的人不是他似的。  
湿热的吻越来越往下，田野推了推那颗埋首在胸前的脑袋。李汭燦的头发毛茸茸的，有点痒，还扎人，偏这人还喜欢做前戏，舔得他湿漉漉的。  
但不可否认，田野很吃这套。他有点动情了，不忘喘着气提醒：“套呢。”  
李汭燦不说话，也没闲着，一边叼住他的乳头，一边分开身下人的大腿，手指直接探了进去。  
田野洗澡的时候做了措施，腿间湿滑，饶是如此，还是被突然入侵的异物搞得闷哼一声。  
他们对彼此的身体和反应都很熟悉了。李汭燦没有停下，反倒又加进去一根，轻笑：“舒服？”  
田野不可置否地推了推他的手臂，又强调：“别直接进来啊你。”尾音微颤，像在撒娇。  
李汭燦咧嘴笑了，他今天有点兴奋，这会贴到田野耳边道：“我保证不内射，行不行？”  
黑暗中他看不太清田野的表情，只觉得手指被层层叠叠的肉壁缠绕得更紧了。  
于是他知道自己得到了默许。  
李汭燦抽出湿漉漉的手指，缓缓划过田野纤细的小腿，留下一串冰冷的湿痕。田野一只手搁在脸上，感受着黑暗一点点侵蚀他裸露的肌肤。他有点沉溺，陶醉在此时静谧淫乱的空气里，任由李汭燦像把玩无生命的机体那样摆弄自己，然后扶着他涨硬的阴茎毫不犹豫插入。  
有段时间没有真刀真枪地做爱了，李汭燦完全进入田野的身体后，两个人都默契地倒吸一口冷气。  
“好像重新活过来了。”李汭燦有节奏地抽插起来，顺便捞起紧绷的白皙的腿搁在自己肩膀上，方便他进出。  
“说什么批话呢。”田野的脚后跟敲了敲他，随后被一只手惩罚地挠了脚心。  
他挺敏感的，立马受不了地笑出声，下半身也随之骤紧。  
李汭燦被吸得头皮发麻，下一秒不甘示弱地加快了节奏和深度，同时过去堵住辅助烦人的嘴巴。  
一个绵长粗暴的湿吻结束后，田野脸上蒸腾起来，无法忽视的快感让他绞紧脚趾，半架在空中的大腿也紧绷着。  
掌握住主动权的中单警告他：“安静点，别吵醒他们。”  
环境受限，他们每次做只能寻找队友入睡的空隙。倒也不是怕被发现，他俩那点子事早就是基地心知肚明的秘密，大家都睁一只眼闭一只眼。少年人欲望强盛，队里管理格外严，相处久了彼此纾解，也是没办法的事。  
只是被撞破在宿舍上床，还是太耻了，免不了被嘲笑惦记个三年五载。  
想到上次在厕所里差点被经理抓包的尴尬，田野也收了声，双手抓紧床单。  
他不敢叫，可累积的快感骗不了人，渐渐的，还是有细微的呻吟从口中流泻出来，奶猫发情似的，脆弱而勾人，听得李汭燦心痒难耐。  
他感知他的身体，被自己亲手握住的腰肢正不安分地扭动着，那是很鲜活真实的生命力。寂静暗黑的夜晚里，他赤裸湿润的肢体几乎散发着柔和迷离的光润。  
在情欲正浓的时候，李汭燦突然不合时宜地想到，田野头发太长了。汗湿的发丝遮住了眼睛，也遮住了其他什么东西。  
他不再深究。他找到他被啃得不成样子的手指，丝毫不带爱怜的。他只是和他十指相扣，以唇封缄，把所有隐秘的爱欲都锁在汗湿的指缝和滚烫的口腔里。

田野觉得他身处风暴中心，时而绵绵细雨，时而狂风骤浪，而他是一艘破败的船，每一次经历洗礼都疑心自己将要永远覆沉海底。  
他今晚格外敏感，或许是久旷的身体渴望触碰，或许是一道之隔的队友发出的细微鼾声，都让他充满背德的湿欲，身下的床单已经湿的不成模样了。  
李汭燦也失去了理性，最后把着他的手青筋毕露，动作又重又急。田野被他顶得不住往床头撞，几乎忘记了怎么呼吸，直到自己被操射出来后，才发现他的脸上满是泪痕。  
“李汭燦，你真的是个畜生。”田野嗓子哑了，带着哭腔控诉。  
被骂的男人没有遵守诺言。他抽出自己的阴茎，浓稠的精液缓缓从红肿的穴口流出来。  
李汭燦回过神来，也有点不好意思，摸了摸鼻子，面上发热。  
田野过了好一会才缓过劲来，直接给了这货一脚，随即撑着两条酸软的腿去了浴室。

他回到房间时，李汭燦居然还没走，好整以暇地枕臂躺着。  
田野摸了下床单，已经换了新的。他没好气地拍了拍李汭燦的胳膊：“回你那儿睡！”  
中单戴上耳机，看了看进度条，有点不耐烦：“马上。”  
田野不可置否，自己爬上去找到一个舒服的位置，很快睡着了。  
李汭燦的肩膀多了一份重量，腰上搭着一条腿。这人总是这样的，像小孩子要夹点什么才有安全感，也有点像食髓知味的成年人，下意识地讨好床伴。  
李汭燦想，其实有时候赋予太多的结构和意义只会徒增烦恼。  
他们只是习惯了而已。各种意义上的。

第二天，不知为何胡显昭的神色有点奇怪。  
田野洗漱完，清了清嗓子，回来拿外套顺手拍了拍立在原地不动的AD：“走了走了。”  
没成想这家伙跟过电了似的，反应特大，直接往后退了两步，彻底堵住了门口的路。  
“你吃错药啦？”田野好笑，按住他的肩膀直接要推他出去。  
“……”胡显昭不动弹，嘴巴张合，又死活开不了口。  
田野见状挑了挑眉，干脆越过他关上门。  
“想说什么就说啊你……”  
“呵呵，不想说。”  
胡显昭死鸭子嘴硬的，虚张声势。田野心知肚明，用自己的手去牵他的，摇了摇：“小孩子叛逆期到了？”  
这下戳中了死穴：“我不是小孩子了，田野。”他有点难过，有点难堪地咬住下唇。  
还是个小孩子啊。田野心想。  
他藏在眼镜后的眼睛一错不错地盯住自己的小AD，半晌，田野笑了。  
掺杂着一点几不可察的暧昧，更多的是他本人都没察觉的爱怜。  
他用食指刮了刮胡显昭的脸颊：“晚上别熬夜。”  
胡显昭条件反射道：“你自己更能熬好吧，之前还熬夜追番——”  
他反应过来了。从耳朵一路红到脖子，只觉得方才被轻轻划过的皮肤又热又烫，好像爬过一只虫。  
而田野已经离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点薛定谔的昭野

2  
一段时间，胡显昭和田野的关系有些奇怪。  
以前被戏称为辅助的“小跟屁虫”的AD，现在目光躲闪，等人转过脸去了，却直直地盯着人家，脸上说不上是什么表情。  
同寝的王杰早就察觉到这莫名的气氛，也不说破。只是在胡显昭又一次盯着田野发呆的时候出声提醒：“排进去了。”  
“哦。”胡显昭应了一声，神色淡淡的，似乎是觉得很无聊的样子。  
隔壁的辅助此时戴着耳机说说笑笑，没有注意到这边的小插曲，看来心情很好。  
胡显昭握着鼠标的手攥紧了，露出清晰的骨节和筋脉。  
“啧，脑瘫吧你？”  
田野笑骂的声音时不时回响在训练室里，胡显昭心烦，觉得他的声音怎么那么尖锐。  
他心里不爽，操作却愈发稳重，一打三坚持等到了队友的姗姗来迟，还收了一个人头，最后死于aoe。  
望着黑白的屏幕两秒，胡显昭蓦地起身，走到田野身边轻声说了句什么。  
声音不大，田野没有反应。  
胡显昭“啧”了一声，突然伸手拔了田野一边的耳机，“我去买酸奶，你要不要？”  
“你干嘛？”  
田野莫名其妙地瞪他一眼，随即又语气软下来：“……我要草莓的吧。”  
小AD踢着拖鞋走远了。  
耳机里还回荡着某人后知后觉的大笑。  
“不是吧田野，你怎么这么畜生啊？”  
“滚。”  
田野没生气，那边一听就知道他不上心。  
“不是我说你，”赵志铭贱兮兮的声音难得带了分认真：“别带坏小孩子。”  
“人家青春期，发育期，正是人生的重要阶段，不要毒害祖国的花朵哇。”正经了不到一秒，这人又开始跑火车。  
田野托着下巴，想了想也觉得是个事，转眼又忙着跟赵志铭嘴炮去了。  
李汭燦打完一局过来ob田野，胳膊自然地搭在椅背上，一条腿有一下没一下点着。  
胡显昭提着便利店的袋子回来就看到这一幕。往常再平常不过，今时今日他总能琢磨出点不对劲儿来。  
比如，为什么李汭燦的手指若有若无地扫过田野的头发，为什么他的姿势这么亲昵，为什么他一看见这俩人在一块就想起那天晚上看见的肢体交缠。  
胡显昭冷着一张脸把酸奶放下。  
“咚”的一声。  
“昭皇怎么不给我带？”李汭燦笑眯眯地开着玩笑。  
胡显昭自顾自坐下了。  
田野瞥了一眼，伸长胳膊拉了拉李汭燦的袖子：“你要喝喝我的。”  
搁平时，李汭燦还真不怎么喜欢喝，加多了糖和果酱的酸奶甜腻厚重，让人心里腻歪。但人总有破例的时候。  
“啊，难喝。”李汭燦毫不留情地吐槽，把酸奶放了回去，心想自己果真是鬼迷了心窍。  
田野根本没理他，自顾自玩着。李汭燦早认出眼熟的ID，这会也跟着点评起好友的操作来。  
胡显昭冷眼看着，没一会田野就拿起那瓶酸奶喝了一口。  
他的嘴唇很红，喝东西的时候会下意识的抿唇，留下一道浅浅的痕。  
不难想象，真正触碰的感觉会非常，非常的柔软。

真正意识到情况不对的是后知后觉的韩国人。  
“我后天走。”  
春季赛止步八强后，整个俱乐部的气氛都不太好，外籍选手是最先放假的。  
田野一早就知道，没怎么放在心上，只是“嗯”了一声。  
“去泰国玩，贼爽。”  
李汭燦摸摸田野的脑袋。  
后者无语地吐出嘴里半硬的东西，一边擦掉嘴边的液体一边吐槽某人：“你能不能闭嘴啊？”  
的确，这种情境下一方一直喋喋不休地说着琐事很违和。两人此时在洗手间的隔间里，说不上宽敞，田野还半跪着趴在李汭燦两腿之间。他觉得李汭燦今天可能来大姨夫了，不然怎么神神叨叨的，不巧，他也没那个好脾气伺候。  
田野气鼓鼓地一撑膝盖就要起身，李汭燦裤带大敞，阴茎还直挺挺地露在外面，哪里能这样放走他，连忙拉住他的手臂。  
“快点了别闹了，一会来人了就。”李汭燦亲亲田野的脖子，帮他揩去下巴的湿痕，动作温柔。  
田野此时的表情跟被捋顺了毛的猫似的，手纠纠缠缠地抓着李汭燦的衣领就吻了上去。  
这个吻的滋味可不太好，但足够色情挑逗，吻毕，两人都有些气喘，田野不忘露出一个挑衅的笑：“…怎么样？自己的味道？”李汭燦握住田野的手亲了亲，无言地鼓励他继续。  
这场口交值得一个完满的结局。田野复又蹲下，双手捧起那根被自己舔得湿漉漉的阴茎，熟练地撸动几下后吞到口腔里。  
李汭燦长叹一声，眯起了眼。  
黏稠的舔吮声和吞咽声持续了十几分钟，外间突然传来水流的声音。  
田野想抬起头，却被一只有力的手死死摁在热烫的胯间。他怎么忘了，这人的温柔只是表象罢了，真的欲望上头的时候就原形毕露。  
居高临下的男子挺腰，那根已经硬涨到几乎无法吞下的阴茎就又深入一寸，直直地抵住喉咙与食道的交际处。  
田野的泪花涌出来，控制不住地呕了一阵，脑袋却无法移动，只能承受住最后凶狠的冲刺。  
“……呼……”李汭燦还算有良心，射之前抽了出来，浓稠的微凉液体就落在了辅助嫩白的脸上。  
有一滴还喷在田野纤长的睫毛上，合着他湿润的红眼眶，很煽情的画面。  
李汭燦摸摸鼻子，连忙抽了几张纸递过去，心虚的裤子都没来得及提。  
田野恹恹横他一眼，胡乱在脸上抹了几下就要走。  
“外面好像有人。”李汭燦好心提醒。  
回应他的只有被摔得震天响的门。  
整理自己的衣服的空档，李汭燦听着洗漱池的水流声没停过，便打定主意一会出去哄哄。  
哄田野他很熟练了，但是李汭燦没想到推门出去看到的是面无表情的AD。  
洗手池的水龙头还在滴水。胡显昭慢条斯理地拿着张纸巾擦手。  
李汭燦难得手足无措，最后只能硬着头皮去洗了个手。  
胡显昭又拧开水龙头，任由水流着，语气淡淡的：“田野刚才漱口来着。”  
“咳。”李汭燦尴尬了。  
胡显昭打量他一眼，凉飕飕的，话也不客气：“你们以后要搞能不能出去开房。”  
是陈述句。  
李汭燦理智地选择了沉默。

夏季赛前还有热身的比赛，队员回来得都挺早。  
田野自从送走了陈文林就情绪不高，直到训练室的人多了，要磨合要这个那个，日程被填满了，人也恢复过来。  
这几年他和李汭燦算是送走不少人了，都是朝夕相处的队友，还有赵志铭这样处得来的好朋友，说不难过是不可能的，但总是遗憾大于其他。  
只是偶尔，田野也会觉得很疲惫。  
眼前的路太漫长了，初时的目标和野心总是近在眼前又遥不可及，心力和精力在这个过程中被一点点消磨。  
他需要一点慰藉，本能似的点开某人的头像。  
——晚上来不来？  
邀请语义含糊，但有心人自能看懂。  
田野以为很快就会收到回应，没想到过了半天那边也没动静。  
他瞧着那边一局都结束了，人也不回，就纡尊降贵地走过去，趴在李汭燦椅子上悄声道。  
“看看微信。”  
“我知道。”李汭燦目不转睛地盯着屏幕，也不知道就怎么知道了。  
田野又凑近一点，呼吸炽热，某人立马红了半张脸：“做不做？”  
也不知是为了突然的亲密还是直白的话语，田野更倾向于前者，无他，生理反应罢了，这人就是容易激动。  
李汭燦顶着红透的耳朵道：“没空。”  
他分心，手下操作一顿，漏了个炮车。  
田野哼了一声，也不知道在嘲讽什么。

半夜李汭燦回去，全志愿养病去了，陈文林搬走了，空荡的房间暂时还没人搬进来。  
他刚躺下，就感觉到了不对。  
温软滑嫩的肢体攀上他的，活像只摄人精气的精怪。于他，大约是只发情的兔子精。  
田野一只冰凉的手灵巧地探入他的睡裤，隔着一层布料揉搓撸动，几下就感觉到了湿意。  
他得意地咬耳朵：“这么兴奋了还装。”  
李汭燦叹气，握住他作乱的手，想了会该如何开口：“……别这样。”  
“都说了别装了，你以前操我的时候可不是这幅样子啊。”  
田野顺势握住他的手带着往下，李汭燦一摸，他下面已经湿了。  
“…你是真的骚。”  
田野放松身体，好让手指更好地进入他的后穴，嘴巴找到李汭燦的，亲得起劲。他似乎含糊说了句什么，李汭燦也没听清。  
毕竟他有更紧要的事去做。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不太愉快的开车

情热正酣之时，田野突然来了句：“你变黑了。”  
李汭燦假期去海边玩了一通，整个人都晒出了性感的棕色，当然，性感是有待确认的。  
当着俱乐部其他人的面，田野一向是众人中最瞧不上李汭燦的健身美黑大法的一个。大概就是所谓的说好一起当死宅，你却偷偷健了身，fine，只能友尽。  
不过私底下，说好友尽的两人滚到床上，居于下位的辅助态度就变了，对他的胸肌爱不释手，不仅上手还上嘴。  
李汭燦心说懒得管，这人床上床下两副嘴脸他早知道。  
到底不愿意承认自己是得意的。  
此时此刻，田野那双带着薄茧的冰凉小手又摸了上来。被咬得坑坑洼洼的手指头一扣一扣的，揪得他还有点疼。  
李汭燦甚至还分神想了一茬：这货下次再啃手他必打掉思想教育之，合着受苦的不是他自己怎么着。  
结果下一秒他眼前一花，脊背跟过了阵电似的，冒了一层白毛汗。  
不是爽的，疼的。  
李汭燦差点骂出声，低头一看，始作俑者一脸无辜，只有夜色中一丝牵连的银丝暴露了他的罪行。  
“你……”李汭燦深吸一口气，觉得自己没早泄算是真男人了：“咬我干嘛？”  
田野见他没怎么生气就不怂了：“我想试试嘛，我还以为会跟女的一样……”  
说到后面他也噤声了，只觉得头顶一股低气压笼罩下来，隔着深沉的夜色，他只看见一道线条消瘦的下颌。那已经是很成熟的男人线条，田野想。  
也不知道李汭燦想了些什么，一言不发的，只是缓缓支起了双臂，下身退了出来，还不及田野反应，又抬起他一条软绵的腿，深深进入了他。被肉棒顶开的穴肉来不及合拢就又被肏开，没一会就摩擦得生疼。田野在这种极致的刺激中没多久就射了，随即他就感觉到李汭燦的身体也蓦地放松，身体的重量和热乎的体温一同压了下来。  
良久，李汭燦彻底退了出来，从田野还无意识颤抖着的身体里。他干净利落地直接把安全套打个结扔到了垃圾桶里。  
“累了，睡觉。”  
他翻身躺下，被子盖上乖巧得很，偏偏田野见过被单下某人阴茎沾着乱七八糟的体液润滑液的画面，极不和谐。  
田野自知理亏，笑也不是生气也不是，等恢复过来就缩手缩脚地捞起床下散落的衣物打算离开，感觉自己像古时候送床的丫头，悲情得很。谁知李汭燦一条胳膊搂过来，把他的脑袋按在枕头上，眼睛都没睁开：“这么晚了还回去，在这睡。”  
“不是，这太挤，我去陈文林床上睡。”田野顺着他的话讲，也不敢说洗澡的事儿。  
浑身黏糊糊地躺下自然不是什么美好的体验，起码不该是一个拥有性生活的夜晚应有的结局。  
这夜安静极了，田野心知李汭燦也没睡，酝酿了一会，轻声唤道：“…李汭燦。”  
中单带着点口音的中文过会才响起：“……累了。”  
“那你早点休息。”  
他心想，等你睡着了，爷再去洗漱吧。  
夏夜的蝉鸣迟来地奏起，树叶婆娑响动，倒是一夜好眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘更


End file.
